In many applications of high availability networks, e.g. live-live dual stream multicast, it is often necessary to define a network topology such that there exist two diverse paths between every pair of communicating edge-nodes. Typically such networks are designed by building a completely parallel pair of topologies and attaching each communicating node to both topologies. It would be useful, however, to be able to take an existing network topology and determine whether or not it was dual plane. It would also be useful to check that modification to an existing dual plane topology would maintain its dual plane properties, or to suggest modifications to a non-dual plane topology in order to make it dual plane.